


Monster Fucker

by slashyrogue



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Monsters Are Known, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Monster Hannibal, Monster Lover Will, Omega Will Graham, season one AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23606341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Will's preference in lovers is rather taboo especially for an omega, but he's rather content to keep continuing to bed monsters. He's never found a human alpha whose scent calls to him and doesn't expect to take a mate.When he comes to one of their sessions showing off vampire bites Hannibal is more than intrigued.He's thrilled.This is his omega, and he's not letting him leave until he makes that a reality.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 28
Kudos: 855
Collections: Just Fuck Me Up 2020





	Monster Fucker

“The scent of your last conquest is quite hard to miss.” 

Will blushes, grabbing the back of his neck as he looks anywhere but at Hannibal. 

“It’s getting closer to my heat. I get a little more… _needy_...around this time.” 

“Yes, I can smell the warmth permeating off you.” 

“Sorry.” 

Hannibal leans forward and Will moves back in his seat across from him. “No need to apologize, I was merely making the observation because of the scent of your paramour and the marks on your neck.” 

Will sighs. “You gonna rag on me about that too? I’ve had enough looks from students, people at crime scenes, and hell even the grocery store.” 

“I wasn’t judging, Will. I just haven't smelled sexual remnants on you until now, and it’s not exactly common for humans to openly congregate with supernatural creatures.” 

He pushes his glasses up on his nose. “I’m supposed to be ashamed?” 

“Most people think it’s a rather taboo practice.” 

“Why?” 

“The danger, for one.” 

Will’s lips curve into a smile. “The danger is a big part of it, though I just...have an attraction.” 

“To monsters.” 

“I hate that word.”

Hannibal leans back again and presses his lips together as he smiles. “Creatures, then.” 

“Yes.” 

“I’ve had patients with the same desires, though never an omega such as yourself.” 

Will shrugs. “It takes the edge off sometimes.” 

He watches as Hannibal writes something down and his lip curls as to what that might be. 

Will is a monster fucker? 

Will is a slut for creature cock?

“Your work can be fraught with reasons to work off a dark need.” 

“It’s not exactly dark,” Will mumbles, looking away again. 

“You let them mark you.” 

“So?” 

“That is not exactly a soft, romantic gesture.” 

“I don’t like the way this conversation is going.” 

Hannibal writes something down again and Will wiggles in his seat. He hates that just talking about biting and fucking already has dribbles of slick leaking out of him. 

“I apologize, but these discussions are meant to alleviate the darkness that you fear looking into the killers for Jack Crawford puts inside you. I have just learned that you crave the touch of supernatural creatures who can very easily kill you when you have sexual intercourse with them. The two things are quite obviously related.” 

Will glares at him. “I’ve been fucking them long before I looked into murders for Jack.” 

He looks closely at Hannibal whose pupils are dilated, nostrils flaring, and hands tightly gripping the arms of the chair. Will takes a deep sniff and smells no want coming from the alpha despite the way he looks. Hannibal has never once smelled like he was interested in him that way which always made these discussions easier. Maybe his signals were getting distorted with his heat. 

“I see.” 

“It started in college,” Will mumbles, “I...I never really got into sex with anyone no matter how much I tried when I was younger. Then the….” 

“Awakening,” Hannibal finished. 

“Yeah,” Will sighs, “It happened and I met my first vampire. Vlad just smelled so good and I got so into it. After that they just seemed to find me. I’ve been with tons of different kinds.”

“But none of their scents caught you enough to take a mate.” 

Will licks his lips, nodding. “The alpha, omega, beta thing isn’t the same with them as it is with us. I mean I think they have them but I don’t know. I’ve been knotted by plenty of them but all I do is get aroused. None of them have that spark I’ve always heard about.” 

Hannibal smiles. “The fabled ‘true spark’ that most omegas are told about.” 

He rolls his eyes. “My dad always told me it was bullshit and I think it is too. Creatures are what I get off on, the danger and the scent of them, but none of them are _mine_ , you know?” 

“Alphas have different ways of finding their mates but yes I understand.” 

Will smiles. “You’re talking about the purr? I’ve never once heard an omega purr.” 

“It is a rather private occurrence so you wouldn’t.” 

“I guess.” 

“Are you feeling more comfortable?” 

Will nods. “Yeah, it’s fine. I just...I don’t like to be analyzed.” 

“I wasn’t analyzing you, Will, nor was I judging. There is nothing about you I find distasteful. Our weeks of sessions have been quite an illuminating enjoyment for me. I’ve never known an omega like you in all my life.” 

He feels a weird warmth at the confession. “Thank you.” 

“I must confess something.” 

Will at once feels his body freeze. “What?” 

Hannibal sighs, biting his lip before he looks at the floor. “I haven’t been entirely honest with you.” 

“What do you mean?” 

He’s confused when Hannibal begins to loosen his tie. “I...am not like other people.” 

“Okay?” 

Will watches as he pulls the tie off, folds it, and sets it on the table between them. 

“I’ve been...masking my scent.” 

“What?” 

He begins to unbutton his shirt and Will stands.   
  


“Please, sit down.” 

“No, you’re gonna tell me why you’re taking off your shirt.” 

Hannibal stops, his shirt half open, and looks into Will’s eyes. He gasps at the twin black orbs that stare back at him. “I am the last of my kind, and...the moment I laid eyes on you I wanted you immediately, but I saw no way to go about courting without subterfuge.” 

His skin starts to change color and Will falls back in his seat. “I don’t...I….” 

Hannibal tosses off his shirt and Will sees dozens of scars all over his entire body. He blinks as Hannibal covers his face, letting out a low hum, and watches in fascination as large antlers start to grow out of his head. 

His scent is already leaking in and Will takes a deep inhale. He feels like his heat has come but it shouldn’t be here so soon. Will’s body is on fire by the time Hannibal looks up again, and his skin is as jet black as his eyes. He’s still wearing his suit pants and shoes when he comes over to Will, long arms hanging down with claws that seem like they could rip Will in two. 

“The minute I smelled the vampire on you I knew you were the one.” 

Will purrs when Hannibal touches his cheek. “Alpha.” 

“I apologize,” Hannibal whispers, his voice deep, “But I cannot wait any longer.” 

Will whimpers when Hannibal rips open his flannel shirt and buttons fly in all directions as he grabs Hannibal roughly pulling him down for a kiss. His teeth are razor sharp and Will practically melts as they tease the edges of his tongue, lifting up as Hannibal rids him of his trousers. 

The slick that’s running down his ass makes it easy, and when Hannibal pulls back to let him breathe Will’s lust filled cry makes him smile. 

“Who am I, Will?” 

“Hannibal,” he whispers, sweat dripping down his back as Hannibal gets naked,“You’re…. _mine_.” 

Hannibal growls, lifting and turning him around on the chair. Will sticks his ass out, desperate to be knotted, and when Hannibal sinks inside him he keens so loud it vibrates off the walls of the office. 

He purrs when Hannibal whispers in his ear. “Perfect.” 

The slow slide of their sex has Will hardly able to stand though Hannibal holds his hands down as he moves, his thrusts hitting Will’s inner pleasure every single time he plunges into him. He’s never felt like this before, not ever, and knows that it means. 

This is his mate. 

Hannibal bites along his neck, shallow nips that make Will’s cock ache but he doesn’t touch him nor let Will touch himself. He feels tears in his eyes as he leans back into every undulation of Hannibal’s hips. 

“Please,” he whines.

“Not yet,” Hannibal hisses, licking his ear, “Just a bit longer, Beloved.”

Will feels tears on his face when he falls forward, no longer able to stand, and Hannibal lifts his ass in the air never stopping as he traps Will’s hands on the arms of the chair.

“So perfect,” Hannibal growls, “Every part of you is perfect.” 

Will cries out, moaning when he feels Hannibal’s knot start to fill, and is pulled back up again by his hair. Hannibal kisses him and he's relieved to feel his teeth again, grabbing hold of his antlers to keep him there.

The teeth again are what does it, the danger and the feel, and when Will comes he nearly blacks out from the pleasure. Hannibal pulls back, stares into his eyes, and then withdraws his half knot only to turn him around on the chair. 

Will shakes his head. “Please,” he begs, spreading his legs and lifting his knees, “I...I need…” 

Hannibal grabs hold of him again and Will moans as his half knot burns sinks inside again. He thrusts once, twice, three more times before he bends Will up so far he screams at the pain of his claws only to have another orgasm forced out of him when Hannibal bites his neck. 

He feels the blood drip down his shoulder as he spills, and sobs with relief when Hannibal starts to pulse inside him filling his ass with seed. 

Will bites his neck softly, and Hannibal shifts enough for him to break the skin. The bond feels so wonderful Will falls into unconsciousness only to wake up in a bed he knows isn’t his own. 

Hannibal is human again, or pretending to be, when he pulls him in close. Will stares at his hand and misses the claws. 

“I apologize for deceiving you.” 

He sighs, turning to kiss him. His mouth aches as does the rest of his body and he’s never been happier. “Don’t, I...god I’m so happy.” 

Hannibal touches his mouth, smiling. “As am I. You are...perfect.” 

Will takes Hannibal’s hand and puts it on his belly. “And they will be too.” 

“Yes,” Hannibal says softly, kissing him on the cheek, “They will be.” 

He falls asleep in Hannibal’s arms purring, and knows that for once he’s in the arms of the monster he’s been looking for. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Monster Fucker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24885793) by [Ravin_Pods (Ravin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods)




End file.
